RQG B3 Onwards and Upwards!
Summary The party fights a snow leopard, twice, and run away from a big mysterious monster on their quest to find Hannibal's Tomb. Synopsis Ed successfully forces the snow leopard up a tree and Tjelvar hitting it with an arrow. Bertie swings at it in the tree but Ed heals the leopard before it leaves thus saving it from death. Tjelvar, however, can still see the leopard so Bertie attempts to chop down the tree and scares the Leopard off further. They walk a couple hundred yards before the same snow leopard pounces on Ed from the trees. Tjelvar misses again and the leopard mauls Ed a bit before he can get up and draw his Morningstar. Bertie charges the leopard but misses. Tjelvar hits the leopard with an arrow and Ed hits the leopard with his morningstar. Bertie then deals a fatal blow. Ed prays over the beast, but Bertie cuts it's head off to take as a trophies. When Ed protests, Bertie sticks his hand into the head like a disgusting meaty puppet and condescendingly assures Ed it's fine. Ed is upset by this. Ed stomps off in the wrong direction but Tjelvar convinces him to come back with the promise that Bertie will apologize. Bertie leaves the head there to collect on the way home. The party continues on a thousand yards east then 500 yards across a slope to reach the ridge. They turn around and try again to go North along the line of the mountain and then 100 yards west. They wander a bit more until finding the ravine where they spot large tracks. Bertie, convinced it is a bird, starts making noises to attract the animal to the other's protest. At one point, Ed leans in to say that "Bertie's not the sharpest, is he?" to Tjelvar. In the distance, a large creature roars and the party runs for safety. They make it to the end of the ravine and run up the slope through to a pass on the left side. Ed is flagging and leaving a trail of blood behind him but manages to keep up with the party until they reach the pass and the map runs out as darkness starts to set in. Bertie attempts to use the symbol of Artemis he bought to charm Artemis? She does not answer, because why would she. Tjelvar then tries to convince Eddie to pray to Apollo for guidance. Eddie does and after a long, simple, heartfelt prayer he only feels sleepy. The party makes camp, noticing how tired Eddie is. Tjelvar hands Eddie a potion but Eddie can't take it and instead heals himself. Tjelvar creates a fire with his adventurer's toolkit. Eddie finds himself feeling very awake early in the morning and decides to go for his morning prayer. As he prays, he suddenly feels warm for the first time in days. The others wake up to find Eddie away from camp but when questioned he says it was the "right place to be for morning prayer" and Tjelvar digs into the snow to find flagstone. Quotes * As Edward heals the snow leopard attacking them: * Alex: I’m encased in a glowing light that shimmers across my whole body, briefly making me look even more dazzling and amazing. * Bertie: That’s really hot but a massive nuisance! -- * Bertie attempts to charm Artemis: So, Artemis, Artie, if I may call you, A, we’re on first initial terms. Now, bit of a favor to ask, you know I’m not much of a one for the ladies, but uh, I thought, you know, between the two of us, because we’re both pretty great, you know, we’ve got that in common, so maybe you could help me fulfill my destiny. I mean, I’ve not really bothered to do that much before, wisdom, not really my thing either. But, you know, go on then. -- * They find a carving with an outstretched hand, Edward reaches out to shake it and disappears. * Bertie: Well that solves one problem, doesn’t it. * Tjelvar: Either he’s dead, or he’s in the tomb right now. And then possibly dead...Right well, if he is in there and he is alive, I hate to think the kind damage he’s doing right now, so here it goes. Takes the hand and vanishes. Dice rolls and Mechanics Plot Notes Category:Episode Category:Season 1 Category:Side Episode